


Hit List

by TheMulletWhisperer



Series: Regulations be Damned [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and the World Fluffs With You, Fluffing About, Implied Sexual Content, Nord, Oh Look More Fluff, Original Character(s), Plans, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Galina can't sleep, and her master plan makes no progress, she receives a little wakeup jolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit List

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a setup for future things to come. Also I felt these two hadn't had enough pure fluff moments so here we go, here it is. I hate myself.

Hunched over a table, clothed loosely in an abominable amalgamation of Thalmor rest uniform and peasant clothing, the honey-haired Nordic woman stood, studying a map marked with several varying colors of ink. Behind her, snoring rather loudly, was a stark-naked Altmer, his dignity maintained only by the thin linen bedsheet. Weapons and armor bits were scattered across the room, necessitating careful steps.

Galina focused down on the map at hand, not bothering to pay much attention to the state of her home. Living in the middle of the Falkreath wilderness came with its perks--namely that she rarely had any visitors. 

None of these were her concern, not Arkved behind her, not the state of her attire, not the house she resided in. No, now she was focused on the cracked and worn parchment in front of her, a near-perfect replica of the official map of the cartographer Nataly Dravarol. For her purposes, she wasn’t looking for authenticity. She was looking for effectiveness, and this served her purposes just fine. 

Surrounding the map were several papers, some scattered messily about, some stacked semi-neatly, and others crammed haphazardly between the pages of various editions of  _ Geography of Skyrim _ and  _ Unmarked Locations and You: An Explorer’s Guide _ . 

All of these had one thing in common, even coming from various, unrelated sources that had next to no connection. They all pointed the way to several key Thalmor locations. Munitions stockpiles, treasuries, spy posts, the whole nine yards were marked right there on her map, and there would surely be more to discover. With what she had in front of her, she could irrevocably hinder Thalmor operations across Skyrim and hopefully put an end to the awful, raging war. 

But care was paramount. The moment she hit the first one of these locations, they’d know someone was onto them. It required speed, strength, precision, and most importantly, premeditation. Perhaps even coordination with other people, other teams for the purpose of effectiveness.

As for the reason she was up right now? The bed was getting warm, and Arkved was snoring like there was no tomorrow. With nothing better to do but make use of her time, Galina had quite simply taken to studying the map, as she had been doing for the past half-hour or so. WIth nothing coming to bear of it, though, she reluctantly surrendered the cause and rolled the map back up, pulling up the floorboard and sliding it back into hiding.

Once she was certain that the map was reasonably secure, she stripped off the ill-fitting fatigue tunic and crawling back into the feather-mattress bed.

Arkved stirred slightly at the disturbance, but otherwise remained oblivious to her presence. Thankfully, this allowed her to scoot in closer and snuggle against him, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across his chest. Instinctively (Or maybe not so much so), the Altmer’s arm curled around her shoulder, lulling her into an instant sense of security, allowing her to shut her eyes without first checking the room, which had become commonplace for her since she escaped.

What happened next, though, was an outright shock to her.

All at once, Arkved’s absurdly-muscled arm clamped tightly around her and he let out a playful yell, which was accompanied by an ear-piercing screech from Galina. With her firmly at his mercy, he rolled to the side, but seemed to have grievously miscalculated, sending them both toppling to the floor, with Arkved lying directly on top of Galina, who seemed to be in a state of simultaneous panic and realization.

“You...ass!” Though she tried to sound tough, she pulled (what she had dubbed) a ‘Sadass’ and ended up sounding completely insincere, her words broken by giggles as she halfheartedly slapped one of his arms, both of which were wrapped around her waist now.

“Hah! Got you! That’s revenge for that caravan ambush.” Arkved seemed proud of himself.

“Oh come  _ on _ , I think I paid you well enough!” 

“Well...oh  _ fine _ , I just wanted a reason to scare you.” The Altmer admitted with a pouty face.

The Nord chuckled and raised her head, bringing to a close the hair of a distance between them and kissing him tenderly, holding it for a few moments before letting her head sag back down to the floor, “Well, I’d say you got me pretty damn good. Now come on, get me back in bed. You wore me the hell out and I need my sleep.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Arkved picked her up and tossed her on the bed, on whence she gave a little squeak and bounced. The Altmer followed shortly after, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her on top of him, her head resting just below his chin, and her feet just coming down to his. Benefits of being an Altmer.

Idly, with a lazy index finger, he traced a line between her shoulderblades and down her spine, pausing at the waist of her trousers and tracing back up again, eliciting a content sigh from her as she settled into her new Altmer pillow.

“Sleep well, Nord.”

“Sleep well, Sadass.”

Arkved opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by a kiss on the cheek, followed by her warm head resting again on his collarbone, pulling him out of his proud, Thalmor attitude to simply enjoy the moment.

Or rather, several moments, as it were, as once he finally pulled himself out of his trance, she was fast asleep and the birds had begun chirping outside. Resolving to get some sleep himself, he laid his head back on the straw pillow and felt his eyes shut without any input from the rest of his body. 

Within moments, he was sound asleep.


End file.
